An investigation of the conditions and consequences of a dramatic increase in per capita alcohol sales in Iowa since 1958. A cross sectional survey replicating baseline surveys conducted in 1958 and 1961 will investigate changes in: 1) per capita consumption of alcohol; 2) the quantity/frequency dimensions of drinking patterns; 3) the dimensions of problem drinking; and 4) their social and attitudinal concomitants. Additionally, large seasonal variations (both increases and decreases) in per capita consumption and its correlates will be investigated with a three stage, 12 month panel study. This will allow us not only to compare short with long term changes in consumption, but also to begin to untangle the complex causal chains among the factors affecting alcohol consumption, drinking patterns and problem drinking.